Twist
by EuroLux
Summary: COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE! I don't know if you'll like it but I hope you do. Please read and leave some reviews. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Harry's Summer

**Summary: **

Harry was abused and needed help but refused to call for it after the headmaster told him that he must not say anything bad towards his relatives when he hinted that his relatives abuses him. as he returned to Hogwarts, he will find himself in an absolutely different and unexpected situation. Some secrets will be revealed that is vital for the upcoming war.

**A/N:**

Guyz, the story took place at the 6th book of Harry Potter, although I will not exactly follow the story line. I plan to change it, sometime in the middle of the chapter, or maybe at the very beginning. That's why the title is twist.

Anyway, sit back and relax.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

H A R R Y ' S

S U M M E R

There's only 1 day before school starts, oh, he means there are only 14 hours left to get to the Hogwarts Express and return to school and he can't wait for the days to flip over or jumped into the September the first. He's been eagerly waiting for it, crossing the dates and looking with excited eyes at the days as he counted. He's even more eager for this date than his own birthday. Here with the Dursley's, the days seem to drag on and he's been waiting for forever for this day. If he had the strength to jump up and down or dance a silly one at the center of his small room located under the cupboard, he would do it but unfortunately, he can't.

His legs are numb at the moment. Left eye had burst from the overwhelming fat punches his uncle gave him yesterday. His stomach received a huge bruise that if he moved even the slightest, it hurts like his been beaten over by a baseball bat again and again. His legs are both bruised from the beating he took the other day and was healing slowly due to his uncle constantly beating him up at any chance he gets and that's every time. His face won't even be recognized as his because of the many bruise it received, well some might still recognize him because of his scar, he chuckled sadly at his poor attempt to humour himself, wincing as his legs was disturbed by the vibrations. His left leg had just very recently received a burn from his knees up to his thighs from the still boiling oil thrown at him just because he had slightly burned some of their meal. What did they expect? His legs were still sore and numb and painful from the beating and they expect him to move faster to cook for their meals?

He was just thankful to whoever it was that was looking for him to be given some alone time by locking him up in the cupboard again for his mistake after that oil incident – that was earlier in the morning – up until tonight. He did not even mind that he had not eaten up a good meal for 2 days – and by good meal it means meals that are leftovers of their fat son.

As much as he wanted to return to Hogwarts already, he can't. He sighed. And then, a thought hit him. How was he suppose to go to school if he can't move and his body and face looking like it had been run by a hundred Hippogriffs? Now that is a problem. He moved and he felt a very painful sting at his legs and stomach and he screamed silently. He did not want to attract the attention of his uncle right now, thank you very much.

'What should he do?' just as that thought surfaced on his mind, a soft tap on the window grabbed his attention and he saw a golden-brown owl tapping softly at his window, as if being careful not to alert anyone else but the sender only. Because he can't move, he reached for the long stick he made with a small hole at the center and he took a metal stick at his side and put it the hole, securing it to be tight by turning it clockwise. With all his strength, he directed it to the window, thankful that there is only a small distance between the bed and the window, and opened the it. The golden-brown owl landed beside him gracefully and bowed, to Harry's amazement.

He was puzzled as who it was that delivered an owl to him. He tentatively rubbed and patted the animal and it hooted softly at him and closed the distance more to feel his warm hand against its head. Harry smiled, remembering Hedwig. Harry sent the snow white owl away to Remus delivering a letter stating he is okay and everything is alright. Obviously that's a lie, but he don't want his only living relative to worry, not when the other is also grieving for the loss of Sirius. He was just happy that Remus still delivers letters to him which means he hadn't forgotten him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the owl bit him. Harry chuckled. It seems the owl doesn't want to be ignored. He eyed its legs and say a muggle envelop attached to one of its legs, the other a pouch that he immediately knew was enchanted to feel light whatever the weight and size put in there. Seeing the pouch, Harry instantly knew that it was the pouch he gave to Hermione last month. He first took the letter at the leg of the owl, carefully moving as to not give his body another pain to endure, gave the pet a pat and talked to it to eat and drink and gave it one which the owl took gratefully. He chuckled silently before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You cannot seriously tell me you refused to come at The Burrow_

_just because you want to spend time with your relatives?_

_Ron may have believed you but I don't. But what can I do? I can't exactly drag you out of there_

_myself as there are only 2 days _

_left to go to Hogwarts. _

Harry gaped at the letter. She did not exactly planned to just take him away from the Dursley's, does she? Harry sighed softly in relief. If his muggle-born friend ever saw him in this state, she would threw a fit! Putting that thought aside, he read again.

_Harry, you should have written me a letter about your decision. If I did not owl Ron_

_To ask about you I wouldn't have known! You would not answer my letters!_

Harry laughed silently. If Hermione would materialize right here, right now while saying the things in the letter, he knew she would nag at him and look at him like he was a child, looking exasperated with her forehead and eyes furrowed. Unfortunately, his laugh caused him to cough and he put his other hand not holding the letter to his hand to muffle the sound. When he withdrew, he saw blood at his hands. He just looked at it for a few seconds before wiping his hand at his sheets. Maybe it was because of his broken ribs, he thought casually and read the letter again, ignoring the pain at his chest and dismissing the coughed blood incident, he was used to it after all.

_Alright, I know I've been lecturing for hours. I am just worried about you ok?_

_I enclosed in the pouch an energy booster and a pain killing potion like you requested a few weeks back._

_Also, I put in there a book about glamour, my_

_late gift for you, I know you would like it like I did!_

He almost jumped at the words he read, but had wisely willed his body to stay and not move too much. A book for glamour! Perfect, just bloody perfect! With the glamours, he could hide the bruise he received! And with the potions, it could work! If the witch were there, he would have kissed her. But then, he was just grateful she hadn't given the purchase herself or… he didn't know what would have happened!

_Now, you must tell me what the energy boost potion would do to you. Did something happen? Talk to me about it at _

_The Welcoming Feast, or just whenever you like._

_Harry, I am your friend that's why I am nosy but I'll understand_

_if you don't want to talk about it._

_See you at The Welcoming Feast Harry. Remember, no trouble._

_Truly Yours,_

_Hermione_

He snorted at the closing Hermione wrote. 'No Trouble'? That's impossible considering that he's staying at his relatives who were muggles to the core. He closed the letter and put it the small bedside table and pat the owl again, still drinking. He began to slowly reach the feet of the owl when it came closer to him to unattached the small pouch. He took the slip of parchment attach to the pouch, feeling the magic surrounding the magical pouch travel around his fingers, as if seeking something. Finally, the magic was gone around his fingers and returned to the pouch and began to glow a soft light, signalling that the receiver is allowed to take what it wanted now. Looking at the parchment, he saw a small list of things inside and the words needed to say in order to take the possessions inside.

"Glamour" he murmured and a thick book materialized at his feet, causing him to jump in surprise that immediately caused his entire body a negative reaction and muffled his scream and cries of pain with his pillow. Feeling a peck, he looked at his hands that was feeling the peck and saw the owl pecking him and looking at him as if saying 'I'm here, the pain will go soon'. He smiled despite the pain he was feeling. He found it hilarious that he was getting support from owls, whether a stranger's owl or his own, Hedwig, but he was nonetheless thankful for the animals.

When the pain was gone a bit – as it would always be there, unless he took the pain killing potion – he reached the book in his feet, ignoring the pain that broke out of his system by bending and put it on his lap. He then took a folded paper at the bedside table and wrote down, trying his best not to write like he can't use his arm - which was true by the way – even when his hands were trembling like crazy. He wrote a short note, as it could only be what he could manage.

'_Mione,_

_I'm okay, thanks._

_See you._

_Harry_

He read it again and figured it won't do because of the lack of elaborate details the witch would want but he really was too tired. That small scribbling took almost all of his energy and he just really wanted to lie down. He thanked God for his quick mind to pack his things before he got into this state. He rolled the letter and tied it to the owl's leg, wincing once in a while for bending and after that, he waved for the owl and bid her – he thinks it's a girl – goodbye. He watched her soar away from the Privet Drive and out to the sky and it was only when he cannot see even the owl's shadow did he lie down, slowly positioning himself for a better one to be able to sleep without worry. His relatives made it a habit to leave him alone once his school term starts so he knew his relatives would leave him at his bedroom. He didn't want another beating physically, emotionally and mentally after all.

Remembering the book on his lap, he slowly sat down. He reached the book entitled '_Steps for Glamour Use' _which was entirely plain looking with a light green color as cover and the title glittering the title. He opened it and studied some that would help him hide the evidence of his abuse for a few hours. When his eyelids are fluttering to close, he decided it is time for sleep so he took the magical pouch in the table and returned the book inside, using his voice to command the pouch to return the book inside it

With a yawn and excited glimmer in his eyes, and with the knowledge that he'd be left alone until it was time to drop him off, he fell asleep and soar to the pleasantries of his dreams, looking forward for the events tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you liked it and had tolerated my way of writing. I'm not exactly a good writer. *good luck with myself*. And I do hope you'll leave some reviews. I'd really appreciate that.

Thank you for reading.

I also left some sneak peak. If you don't like me putting it, just tell me and I'll leave it alone in the next chapter I will post. Thanks again.

**Sneak Peak:**

Harry is leaving for Hogwarts. Now that he's at his school, would someone recognize the signs of his abuse that has gone on for how many years?


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving For School

**Chapter Two**

L E A V I N G

F O R

S C H O O L

Harry woke up feeling light-headed. He attempted to stretch his body but had wisely kept his form. He remembered his body's abuse and moving is definitely not a wise thing to do at the moment. He looked at his watch and saw that it is already 9:35 in the morning; happy that his relatives haven't woke him up to cook for their breakfast, and even if they wake him up for breakfast, he wouldn't be happy as he knew his Uncle would never resist to hurt him again, coupled with a verbal abuse with his Aunt and cousin. He knew they wouldn't do it as they needed him to function more to be able to walk up to the King's Cross to return school, he is a wizard after all and they are afraid that other wizard would be curious to know why he can't walk properly, and they wouldn't give him breakfast because of his mistake yesterday.

He wanted to take a bath but refrained from doing so. He decided that he would use magic to clean himself when he's at the Hogwarts Express and in a late second also decided that after taking off the Dursley's Car would he drink the potion and do the glamours needed to hide his bruises; he did not want his relatives to think he is healthy again to receive another beating. If only he is an adult already, he could use magic without being arrested for 'Illegal Use Of Magic' as he is still underage. He sighed.

He took his lose robe he bought last year to cover most of his bruises, ignoring the would-be reactions of the people and his relatives at his chosen clothes. He would just tell them that it is needed to hide the abuse his body had taken and they would happily comply. After all, there is a law here in the muggle world that child abuse is not tolerated and they could get sent to the prison. He took a large muggle cap and rested it on his chest after he was done putting the robe on carefully. He took the pouch and the letter and hid it at the pocket of his robe and lie down on the bed again. His trunks and everything that he needed for school term already in front of his bed facing the door. He would just wait until his Uncle would fetch him.

He's still very tired and very much hungry that he wanted to sleep but he decided that would not be a good idea, so he stayed lying in the bed and think things that happened last year through.

* * *

><p>Harry was dropped off to the King's Cross by his Uncle as it was only him that dropped Harry off – at least he put his luggage at the side of the road, a walking distance towards the train station – and left him with a few scathing remark. He was walking rather slower than his usual pace that it garnered some attention both from muggles and from the wizards and witches passing him. Ignoring them completely, as he was sure they wouldn't recognize him because his face is partially hidden, he took the pouch out of his pocket and carefully hid it inside his very loose robe. He murmured the words needed to say in order to take the energy boost and the pain killing potion and drank it at once, grimacing at the taste that left his mouth after drinking it.<p>

He almost cried with happiness when after he drank, the potion instantly worked its wonders on his body. Even with his happiness, he was still worried that the effects of the potion will wear off some time and he didn't know when. He decided to have Hermione help him brew potion of that kind. He immediately walked towards the station with his jacket-hood on his head – robes discarded and left safe on his luggage as he didn't feel any pain anymore – in a hurry, his thoughts about the potion momentarily pushed aside for now.

The train will leave at exactly 11:00 am and it was already 10:45 at his watch. He reached the platform 9 and immediately slip inside the innocent wall post with his luggage and in an instant, he found himself at the sea of busy students and parents at the platform 9 ¾. Making some way for the still coming families, he set his trunks and luggage at the side and at last, did some glamours on his body. He also used a strong cleaning charm he knew on himself.

He knows there is an inspection the Hogwarts Express is conducting to the students once they pass the door of the train if there is any use of hiding charm magics, be it polyjuiced or whatever, and he just knew by instinct that he won't be detected. When he walked inside, he was only mildly surprised when nothing happened, indicating that he is safe from unnecessary attention from his professors. He happily looked at the compartments and found Luna, Neville and Ginny at one of them. He slid the door open and sat inside, once his luggage and trunk was safe inside.

"Hello Harry" Luna greeted him and he was about to reply when he noticed the look Luna gave him. He immediately felt worried. Luna might see through his glamour's as the blond witch sometimes is very weird. He held his breath and was surprised when all she said was, "Have you been eating, Harry? You're unusually thin."

He laughed at the comment and blew a deep sigh of relief. Luna can really make him worry, not to mention nervous, sometimes. "Yes Luna, I am eating. I wouldn't be alive if I'm not eating now, would I?" he said and that answer earned him a laugh from his friends. Luna merely smiled and returned to reading a copy of 'The Quibbler' in an upside-down fashion.

"Hey Harry" Neville greeted and patted his side, offering Harry a seat which the teen gladly took.

"Hello Harry" Ginny greeted at him.

"Hi guys. Where's Ron and Hermione?" he greeted and at the same time asked when he was comfortably sitting inside.

"They were called by Professor McGonagall. Apparently, she's here to talk to the prefects and heads girl and boy some announcement on their new assignments and duties, well sort of." Neville answered.

"They said they'll be joining us after their duties" Ginny said after Neville was done.

"For me, I think that is not the only announcement Professor is going to make." Luna said casually while still reading the newspaper. She didn't even glanced at them and instead, flipped the page over to read at another page. The three looked at her questioningly and only Harry voiced out their question.

"How'd you know? And if that's so, what is it?"

"Just a feeling, and I don't know. Maybe we'll be able to find out at The Welcoming Feast" she said, as usual, only giving them vague details about what he really knew. Because this is Luna, and she never gives out details until she wants to, they let the subject slide and decided to talk about something else.

Only Harry had not relax like his friends thought he was. He's worried about what Luna said. What if it was because of him? What if they detected his use of glamours after all? But then again, why didn't they come to him immediately? With that thought, he relaxed. Maybe it wasn't him or anything about him after all. Maybe he was just getting paranoid, and he relaxed further. Suddenly, his fatigue caught on him when he relaxed and his eyelids threatened to close.

"Guys, let me sleep for a little while, okay? I'm quite tired." And following that statement, he yawned. Ginny and Neville snickered and Luna smiled. They all nodded and almost immediately, he fell asleep.

He woke up when a hand shook him from his sleep and he opened his eyes sleepily. He saw that it was Hermione who woke him up. He stretched and sat up; looking around aside from his friends who were looking at him and noted that it was already getting nightfall to his surprise.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been asleep like a log for quite some time already and we've been having trouble waking you up. You look like you needed it but we really—"

"It's okay Hermione. I can see it would only take some more minutes for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at the Hogsmead Station and I need to prepare." Harry said immediately to cut off any of what his witch friend were about to say.

"Harry—"

"It's really okay. I guess my body just needs some sleep. I'm tired you know" I guess even with the energy booster, my body wants to rest, Harry thought. He then took out his uniform and robe and got out of the compartment, leaving his friends looking at him weirdly.

'That was close!' Harry thought, furiously chastising himself for his mistake. He was so deep in thought. How could he sleep that long? Well he should thank his very accommodating Uncle for his body wanting to regain some of its strength. But doing it around his friends is dangerous. They would know! They already have enough trouble as it is! And he absolutely hated having attentions to himself. And what would he do tomorrow? He didn't have any potion left. He would feel the drainage of his energy. Then he remembered. Why doesn't he ask for an energy booster in the hospital wing? A brilliant idea!

After storing that thought in the back of his mind, he changed his clothes to his uniform.

* * *

><p>After seeing Harry walking away from the compartment in a hurry, the 5 of them looked at each other, wondering about the unusual action of their friend.<p>

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking at them all strangely.

"That was weird" Neville commented. Ginny and Hermione nodded. They were contemplating the odd way of Harry's leaving earlier. Why had he fled out of the compartment almost immediately?

Before they could ponder more on that thought, Luna's voice snapped them out of their thoughts.

"I think Harry has problems." She said. The Ravenclaw almost immediately read her copy of her father's magazine a few seconds after the magnificent display of Harry scrambling out of the compartment as if his butt was searing with smouldering fire.

"Care to elaborate, Luna?" Ginny asked, looking at the blond Ravenclaw curiously. Luna has almost always shown that she knew certain things others do not. Perhaps because of her weird behaviour. 'Well,' she managed to think after questioning the ravenclaw, 'I don't really care if she's a bit weird, she's my friend and that will stay the same.'

As if Luna heard her thoughts, the blond smiled brightly and warmly at her and she began to stupidly blink several times. It was not only her that had the same reaction; it was almost all of them inside the train compartment and that's because the usual dazed smile the blond gives is gone and a clear bright smile could be seen. Only when Luna chuckled did they regain back to their proper faces and they blushed, belatedly realizing that they've been staring intently at the blond.

"Can't you see anything at all?" she asked back and when they were still looking at her questionably, she shook her head and looked at them, slightly disappointed. They don't know why, but that look the Ravenclaw pulled struck a very deep emotion inside them and they could almost taste in their entire system that Luna is indeed disappointed, even if she looked at them with her usual dazed eyes after that look.

"Hmm, I wonder," Luna said instead and put her attention back at the magazine she was reading earlier.

When it was certain Luna won't be saying anything, Ginny, Neville and Hermione looked at each other in concern. Ron just shrugged and stood up, casually walked towards the door compartment and called, "'Mione, come. Its duty time"

Hermione looked at Ron unbelievingly. Isn't he worried at all? And Hermione exactly asked that and they all received a shrug from the readhead. "He can overcome whatever problem he has. Don't worry about Harry too much. He must still be 'grieving' about the loss of his godfather"

They all gaped at him, all except Luna who only hummed. The tone Ron used when he said 'grieving' was…not good. And the way he casually say those things made it seem like he didn't…care? And the sentence Ron said might have been casual – too casual in her opinion – but there seems to be a hidden message in those lines that made them uneasy. Hermione recovered immediately.

"What are you saying Ron? Are you still upset that he snapped at us when we tried to talk to him that night Sirius died? Or when he ignored us when we want to help him overcome his grieve?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"'Mione, Sirius did not exactly die, he was just cast to the afterlife by that bitch cousin of him—"

"Ronald, are you out of your mind? If you are cast to the afterlife, You. Are. Dead. You cannot return to the living!" Ginny shrieked in outrage at what his dunderhead of a brother said. Neville cringed at the high note of the readhead's voice as she was closest to him. Neville agrees with her, of course. But having that voice almost shouting in your ears, you could not really concentrate on the matter, right? But at least, he knew that what Ginny said is true.

Hermione just looked at Ron with unbelieving eyes. Clearly, what Ginny said was right. 'Just'? He said 'just'? Maybe Ron is really out of his mind. Is her readhead friend really that stupid? Ron furiously turned tomato red with anger and was about to retaliate when the horn turn off, signalling that they already arrived at their destination and it is time for the prefects to do their duty.

Ron opened the door compartment forcefully, almost shattering the glass on its door and stalked outside to get to his duties, he almost ran towards Harry but thankfully, the latter's seeker skills made it possible for him to do a quick and efficient side step to avoid the collision. Ron glowered at him before dashing towards the first years getting out of the train. Harry looked puzzled when he entered inside the compartment.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Seeing the look his friends had made him realize that something unexpected happened. Even Luna looked really sad and quite furious. With Ron's look towards him, it wasn't hard to figure out that it has something to do with him. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

With that word, they all looked towards him disbelievingly, "Why are you apologizing, Harry?" Hermione asked. For once not really caring about her duties as a prefect and she pulled Harry towards the seat beside Luna.

"It's all because of me, isn't it? Ron looked really furious at me. And seeing your looks—"

"You are not at fault at all Harry! That idiot brother of mine is the one at fault!" Ginny said forcefully.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I mean, I know you'll worry about it but just leave it for today, okay? At least you could talk to each other at the dorm or tomorrow. It's Friday today, remember?" Neville said and Harry could only nod, seeing that all of them looked like they are determined to make my mind forget about that little exchange tonight.

Hermione rose and immediately headed outside, "I need to get back to my duty. See you at The Welcoming Feast." She said and before a word can get through her, she took off in a hurry. They all got out of the train and left their trunks and luggage's as they knew it would be transported back to their dorms. They rode in the carriage to the castle and sat in the table of Gryffindor, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.

When Harry was seated, he tuned out of the different noises around him and blanked his mind out. He didn't want to think at the moment. His mind is too tired from thinking for the past month and he just wanted his mind to rest and had absently tapped his table. He was shut out of his relax mind exercise when a jab hit him in his ribs. He was surprised and inwardly, he winced, thinking that the jab he took will double his pain when the pain killing potion wear off tomorrow.

"Pay attention!" he heard Hermione said before her attention returned to where it was before. He looked at the front also and was surprised to see that the Headmaster is already giving a speech to its students. He didn't really need to hear it and frankly, he didn't care what the headmaster is saying. Dumbledore had slowly made it to the list of 'Not To Be Trusted' people Harry had. Considering what had happened last year where he was thoroughly ignored by the headmaster. Even if the man said it was necessary, he still felt betrayed because Dumbledore clearly deemed him as a boy not capable of running his own life that even the mildest decision he did and will do needed to be reported to him.

He just returned his attention when the food is served and he ate hungrily. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, and across the seat he was seating, Ginny and Neville looked at his plate with curiosity. From beside him, Dean and Seamus looked at him with interest. Ron was not among the group he was in as the redhead took a seat far away from them. Almost all his fellow housemate who saw him was looking at him questioningly, apparently because he never ate like that and it was Ron who does it all the time, but he ignored them all and continued to eat.

"Harry, mate, don't you think you have many food in your plate?" Dean said beside him and the rest who heard him nodded and looked at him.

"I'm hungry" he managed to say after swallowing the food he ate. He then proceeded to eat the rest before the food disappears.

"Are you deprived from food? You're eating like you haven't been fed for days!" Seamus exclaimed and the ones who heard him nodded once again and Harry just shrugged and continued to ignore them. It was true. He was deprived from food for 3 days, who wouldn't be hungry? And he figured he needed enough food to replenish the energy and nutrients his body needed.

If he had only paid attention, he would have seen that, because of Seamus' remark, he garnered attention from other houses as well. The Hufflepuffs mostly laughed silently or snickered at it. The Ravenclaws was startled and was wondering what was wrong with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Slytherins mostly wear an amused look and a scowl on their faces. Their leader, Draco Malfoy, even went far as to comment 'I didn't know The-Boy-Who-Lived is a glutton' that earned him a glare or a snicker and giggle from some students.

He also garnered the attention of his professors. Hagrid was clearly worried, McGonagall, and the other professors looked appalled at Harry's stack of food on his plate, Snape was clearly disgusted at the way Harry is eating, and Dumbledore looked mildly wary and mostly interested.

But even if he saw this, he probably won't care. He's nurturing his health and others have nothing to do with him and his body's need to eat. He simply didn't care about anything at the moment.

When he was finished, he drank his pumpkin juice and was satisfied that he is filled already. He looked around at the probing eyes of the students looking at him and he only laugh and shook his head. "You know, any minute now, your food will disappear" Harry commented with his voice just enough to be heard by everyone, and as if that was the cue, the food did disappear. They blinked several times and when the words registered in their minds and saw that the foods did disappeared, many groaned. Some even demanded the foods to be returned and Harry laughed.

"Oh my, it seems the house-elves deemed it time to take the foods away when they noticed no one is eating much anymore" Dumbledore offered an explanation and the students just looked at the Headmaster, pleading for the foods to be returned and expectedly, the Headmaster chuckled. He was just as shocked as the students, although he didn't mind it one bit as he didn't have any appetite to eat more than what he had eaten. He could see that his colleagues were also surprise but he can't really be certain if they have the same thing he had in mind.

"Now, now students, it should be okay. It's time for bed after all. Now, hop off and go to bed." He said and dismissed everyone. The professors went their separate ways and the Heads of Houses came with their students.

Hermione immediately rose on her feet and hurriedly bid them goodbye and to see each other at the common room. Harry didn't see Ron since that almighty scowl that was thrown at him. He pushed that thought aside and decided to ponder at it later when they could talk again. He stayed seated until only a handful of students remained. He finally rose up and was surprised to realize that Ginny and Neville had remained seated with him. Obviously waiting for him to finally leave.

Seeing the surprise look in Harry, Ginny answered the unvoiced question. "Of course we'll stay with you!"

"Besides, were worried and Luna also wanted to make sure you won't start to worry about what happened with Ron in the train earlier. Remember, you promised not to worry about it tonight." Neville said as he knew Ginny wouldn't give the proper explanation. Harry nodded in understanding and proceeded to walk to the door out of the Great Hall but was cut short when a group of Slytherin came up at the same time as them. When he properly had a good look, he noticed with a sigh of resignation that it was the group of the 'Ice Prince', Draco Malfoy.

Expectedly, the famous Slytherin smirk and the trademark 'Ice Prince's sneer' came coupled with a start of verbal abuse Harry didn't want to deal at the moment.

"Oh, it's Potter. Why didn't you left earlier? Plotting something to earn more minions to do your every whim?"

"Why didn't YOU leave earlier?" Harry can't help but retaliate, clearly emphasizing the 'you' in his words. As expected, Malfoy scowled at him and was about to retaliate by giving a few scathing remark – and Harry was certain it would only give him another pain to endure – when Harry decided to just back down to get over it already. They were garnering the attention of some students that were left in the Great Hall.

"Alright Malfoy, you go first" Harry said, gesturing the door and making a path for the Slytherins to cross, pulling with him Neville and Ginny. Understandably, Malfoy looked at him in disbelief and suspiciously.

"What are you planning now?" Malfoy asked warily. The Slytherins who was with Draco Malfoy looked understandably shocked. When these two crosses paths, they never left each other unscathed, never. So of course they'd be suspicious.

"Look, if you don't want to go first then well go. I don't want to start a fight with you right now, Malfoy." He said tiredly. "I don't want to add pain in my already sore body." Harry added but had immediately bit his lip in a fashion that suggested that he didn't intend to tell that last bit of information. Thankfully, only the blond git saw and heard his nervous reaction and Harry immediately took all the signs of his agitation altogether.

He received a wary stare from the Slytherins and patiently waited for their leader to take initiative. Malfoy, on the other hand looked like he was torn from being suspicious to being curious. The-Boy-Who-Lived for the first time didn't want to fight with him? Because he didn't want to add pain in his body? Pain? Potter looked healthy, so what pain? Add? Why? Did he receive pain earlier? This question kept on swimming in his mind and he felt utterly curious, to his dismay. He decided to store that thought at the back of his mind to think later on in the quarters of his room and he walked at the path Potter created with his fellow Slytherins at his back.

"Okay. I also don't want to start a fight with you right now. Let's go" Malfoy said and led his fellow Slytherin to their own common room. After they were gone, Harry also casually went to the Gryffindor common rooms with Neville and Ginny following suit, leaving the other students in bewilderment over what happened between Malfoy and him.

Ginny and Neville were also gaping at him as they went to their own common room. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy didn't fight today. Nothing like that ever happened before, as in never. Whenever they encounter each other, they always needed a trip to the Hospital Wing when their fights are over. Some are light, and some are…not so light. They never leave each other unscathed and that's normal occurrence for them. They are the perfect embodiment of the rivalry between the Slytherin House and the Gryffindor House. But the exchange between the two of them earlier astounded them. That was definitely unusual; they could already hear the talks surrounding the school about it tomorrow.

When they entered, Harry left them saying he needed to talk to Hermione and Ron and before they could utter a word, he was off. He looked for Hermione and when he didn't saw her, he asked some random co-Gryffindor and they said that the Prefect Girl immediately walked towards her room. Harry sighed. Maybe Hermione is tired. After all, her entire family just arrived yesterday early morning from their summer holiday in their relative – Harry didn't ask where that is – and so is Ron.

Feeling his eyes wanted to drop close, he thanked them and entered his dorm room. He walked towards his bed and sat down. He wanted to talk to Ron today but it seems he's already fast asleep. He even put a silencing and a locking charm in his bed. Harry sighed and decided to sleep.

Things would be difficult tomorrow, Harry thought as sleep took over him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry for the late update. I was busy with the exams, you know, education is important.

Anyway, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Change

**A/N:**

I'm sorry if i uploaded late. We don't have internet connection for the past month so here it is.

I'm sorry if it's short. I'll make it up the next one.

**Enjoy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

T H E

S T A R T

O F

C H A N G E

When Harry woke up, he understandably did not move. He was afraid the effects of the potions he took already wore off and he didn't want to feel unexpected pain at the moment. He might scream if that were to happen but he didn't feel any pain. He still felt fine and he sighed in relief. He stood and a quick _tempus_ made him realize it's already 8:03 in the morning. He looked around and saw that only he and Ron were left in the dorm. He took a quick bath and wore clothes before he took off to the Gryffindor common room and saw only a few inside. He walked out towards the Great Hall and sat beside Hermione who looked like she just woke up.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said sleepily. He took a small amount of food and nibbled it. Hermione looked startled and whipped her head to the side and saw him. "Harry? You just got up?"

"What do you think 'Mione?" he answered groggily. He wanted to sleep again but he decided against it. He didn't want the potions he took yesterday to wear off in the dorm or in the common room or anywhere where many people obviously stays.

"Oh, I-I just thought you had planned to sleep throughout the day. You clearly lack sleep." Hermione said. Harry looked at her and smiled teasingly.

"You just didn't want me to know you woke up late" he said and Hermione blushed. Harry laughed outright when Hermione huffed off and headed out of the Great Hall with her head in the air as if defiantly disagreeing with him but couldn't find the proper words to get through him, he's stubborn after all.

After eating, he went in the common room and saw not many were staying there inside. He asked some lower years if they saw Ron and they all said he were walking around and they didn't know exactly where he is right now. He thanked them and decided to go talk to Hermione first, knowing his muggle friend, she probably walked straight to the library. He really can't shake off what happened in the train yesterday.

He spotted Hermione sitting in one of the tables filled with books around, piled up one after another. He shook his head. He can't understand what Hermione see in books that she'd be willing to stay in the library whenever she's free. He sat across the chair Hermione seated and waited for her to notice him, but it seems like Hermione is busy with her books. He shook his head and knocked at the table. The sound caught her attention and she looked up.

"Oh! Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, closing the book she's reading and put it at the top of the compiled books. Before he could answer, she interrupted. "Are you finally having an interest in studying? Reading books ease one's mind."

"I want to talk about Ron." Harry, not the type of person who beats around the bush, just said it abruptly and at once, Hermione's teasing smile faded into concern. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked patiently. He wanted – needed – to know what his best mate is thinking. He honestly didn't want to have a row with Ron again like when they were fourth years during the triwizard tournament.

"It seems stupid, Harry. Not really important if you ask me." Hermione said and returned to her books but Harry was having none of that. He wanted to know why, even if it seems stupid to everyone. To him, all his friends' worries are not stupid because all of them must be justified.

Hermione sighed. He knew how stubborn Harry is and she knew whatever she say to avoid answering him would be futile so she answered.

"I think Ron is upset with you because of you snapping at us last year?" she said uncertainly. Because really, it sounded so stupid in her ears. Apparently, Harry did too because he was looking at her incredulously.

"Is that all? As in?" Harry asked and when Hermione nodded he said, "But, there should be something! I know there is. I admit Ron isn't that smart and tend to focus on one thought and reacts without thinking but that reasoning to hate me is understandably absurd!"

"I know. That's why I said that it sounded stupid."

"What do you think is the real reason, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly after a few minutes passed with them only staring at each other, not really caring at their surrounding at the moment.

"I'm not sure…" she started but looking at Harry's inquiring look, she gave her part of conclusion at their redhead friend's behaviour. "We were talking about you—"

"Of course." Harry cut in and Hermione narrowed her eyes on him and he raised both of his hands in the air as if saying he surrender under the intense scrutiny. Hermione shook her head lightly and continued.

"Right, we were talking about you – don't butt in!" his witch friend exclaimed when Harry opened his mouth as if saying to get on with it already. Harry only gaped at her because of her choice of words. Satisfied, she continued. "… because of that stunt you did. You ran out of the compartment like you're butt is seared with fire. And then Luna said you may have problems …" she paused and looked at him as if sizing up if what she said is true.

"What?" Harry said defensively. Hermione looked like she believed what Luna said and was looking at Harry as if saying he should tell what the problem is. He never liked people looking at him, seizing an answer just by that. He felt as if they were intruding his personal space. Although their speculation is true…

Hermione shook her head and continued. "… and she asked us if we noticed and we said not. She looked at us disappointingly and she returned to reading." At this, she looked at me intensely. "We were worried of course. You're the type of person who bottles his worries inside himself. Don't ever do that, understand?" the bushy brown haired witch demanded sternly at him and Harry can't help but swallow hard. He hoped she didn't catch on with that move. He's already keeping secret about his condition and promising something like that to her …

Unfortunately, she did and she looked at him hard, settling her book in front of her. "Are you keeping something, Harry?" she asked. Harry laughed nervously.

"I already told you my worries 'Mione. It's about Ron right now. I was just … affected by your look." Harry said and scratched the back of his neck unconsciously. Seeing it, Hermione returned to the subject at hand. When Harry does that move, it means he's uncomfortable and Hermione took pity on him so she dropped that subject … for the meantime.

And Harry knew she would bother him all day just to know what he was keeping from them. Ugh! Why is his friend so observant?

"Anyway, Ron said not to worry about you coz your only grieving about your loss" at this, Hermione looked uncertain again and he had to wait patiently and nod at her encouragingly for her to continue. Because he can't really understand what's wrong with what Ron said as it was true, he really is still grieving. Sirius is his only relative after all. "There was something different about the way he said it. It's like he's mocking you … or something like that. I don't know, Harry. I'm not too sure myself." She finished.

Harry sighed and shook his head, trying to push away the rage he felt when Hermione said that Ron said something like that with his voice sounding like he was mocking him. Harry wanted to clear his head and to think rationally. He didn't want to act rashly out of blind rage. He wanted to see the point of view of his friend to understand him because frankly, Ron just makes him frustrated. Harry didn't know what Ron wanted from him.

"Ok 'Mione, thanks. Do you, by any chance, know where Ron went? I want to talk to him. I want to sort this out as soon as possible."

"I don't know Harry. He's been avoiding us since yesterday. I can't even catch him alone and he won't look at me much during our meeting as prefects." Hermione answered, looking at him with those sad and hollowed eyes.

"Ok 'Mione. I'll just go look for him. Maybe I'll be lucky and I might find him somewhere. I'll just go around school and look for him" Harry said and he left his witch friend at her table. He walked out of the library and decided to stroll around.

Annoyingly, his fellow students probably thought he needed some consolation from them and they come to him whenever they saw him and gave out their _condolences _and trying to _cheer_ him up_._ Grr!Why can't they just leave him alone?

Harry walked around the campus while looking around himself and also looking for Ron. As much as he wanted to see Ron immediately, he didn't want to meet anyone at the moment. They're just annoying him.

As he decided to stay at the Gryffindor Common Room and just wait for Ron there, already heading towards the Pink Lady Portrait, he felt something poke at his face and knew almost instantly that the potions he took yesterday are wearing off. He looked at his watch and saw it's already almost 10. The 24-hour day requirement for the potion to wear off is already coming too close.

He panicked.

He didn't want to be seen.

He didn't want others to know of his abuse.

He didn't want another nasty article about himself at the Daily Prophet.

He didn't want _any_ attention.

Harry ran towards the Astronomy Tower, knowing that the tower is deserted right now and no one would come there. He knew no one would bother staying at the tower when they can stroll around the castle and visit other places. The tower is just too plain. The only great thing there was the sight you can see, which Harry wanted from the tower.

When he arrived, he walked towards the balcony where he can see the view outside of Hogwarts. But unlike the usual, he didn't have time to marvel at the sight he is seeing as suddenly, and without warning at all, he collapsed on the floor when his energy slowly dissipated and left him, leaving him entirely too weak. Even lifting his hands seems like a chore to do. He's vulnerable at the moment and he was glad he's protected inside the Hogwarts.

And then, all at once, the explosion of the sudden burst of pain came through and attacked his body and Harry screamed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

When a piercing pained filled voice ripped through his mouth, he reached for his wand and, still struggling, muttered and raised a silencing spell around him.

Clutching his wand tightly even when he's weak and in pain, his body writhed around in uncontrollable spasms at the deserted Astronomy Tower, fighting for his consciousness to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Please leave some reviews. And please look out for the next chapter.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**A/N:**

Here it is readers, my fourth chapter. As I promised, this is a long chapter so I hope the short chapter in the previous one and the late review is worth it.

Please read it all the way till the end then tell me if this is good or confusing.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

D I S C O V E R Y

_And then, all at once, the explosion of the sudden burst of pain came through _

_and attacked his body and Harry screamed._

_He screamed at the top of his lungs._

_When a piercing pained filled voice ripped through his mouth, _

_he reached for his wand and, still struggling, _

_muttered and raised a silencing spell _

_around him._

_Clutching his wand tightly even when he's weak and in pain, _

_his body writhed around in uncontrollable spasms at the deserted _

_Astronomy Tower,_

_fighting for his consciousness _

_to stay._

_~ oOo ~_

Draco Malfoy was wandering around the Hogwarts' corridors, thinking. He wondered what that stunt Harry pulled yesterday evening was. What does he want to achieve? And almost as immediately as that thought entered his mind, he erased it in his concerns. Who cares what Potter did? Draco thought. What made him curious was Potter's reason. Potter said he didn't want to start a fight right there because he's already sore. What kind of sore is he talking about? And pain? What pain?

He got out of the Slytherin common room as his house-mates wanted to know the "what's" and "why's" about what happened yesterday evening. He had enough of the probing and it's irritating him when they wouldn't even listen to him ordering to stop. His magic cracked around the air because of fury and one student who'd been irritatingly too close to him, Pansy Parkinson, got caught up in his outburst of magic. She was pushed out and had hit her body towards the wall, and they immediately rushed her to the Hospital Wing as there is blood in the back of her head.

He wasn't worried about detentions and point deductions coz he didn't utter a single spell after all. He didn't even know his magic had erupted in the air until it was too late, and he already warned them not to irritate him coz his magic is currently unstable but they did it anyway, even with the warning they received again from Draco's best mate, Blaise Zabini.

He wanted to be alone so he asked Blaise to keep any Slytherins' from finding him and the latter immediately complied.

What the heck is the problem with not fighting with Potter? It's almost like the students at Hogwarts expected them to always fight whenever they got the chance to be alone or to even meet at the corridors when they themselves complains about the two of them being so utterly childish to be so passionate about fighting each other. They were not the only one surprise by the lack of aggressive fighting contact! He did too!

He admit that they must have looked pretty childish and unusually passionate when their hexing each other or scratching or doing a hand-to-hand fight but he just always brush it off to the excuse of rivalry but now he wondered if that was really that.

As he wondered towards the Astronomy Tower, wanting to have some peaceful moment there as the Tower rarely have visitors, he can't help but think how he felt after his encounters with Potter. He always felt relieved, happy, contented and incredibly alive, and at the same time, he longed to do it again, like his life depended on the contact he would have with the Gryffindor. As he reached that conclusion, he paused at the middle of the stairs towards the tower. The discovery only brought further questions inside him and he wondered on some of them. He was surprised he didn't feel disgusted or horrified at the revelations—

He stopped dead on his tracks when he heard a piercing scream coming from the tower just above him. He waited for a few seconds to listen to it again but nothing came. Feeling something dreadful inside him, he ran and rushed towards the tower. When he came, he saw a lone figure crumpled on the floor, writhing as if he is in pain. Draco took a tentative step forward to know the condition of the man and to recognize the figure.

Then, he saw some striking features of the guy. The unruly black hair now glistening with sweat, outline of round eyeglasses caught some of his sight and Draco paused again. He could and would be able to recognize that features really well, even from a distance.

That was Harry Potter.

Potter collapsed on the floor laying his back against the cold floor of the tower, his mouth open and panting, like he is screaming with the top of his lungs, but no sound came, wand clutched by his hands and pressed on the boy's chest. It was then he realized Potter must have put a silencing spell around him to muffle his own voice. He appeared to not have noticed Draco standing a few feet away from him.

Without a second thought, Draco immediately walked towards the man on the floor and as he got closer and close, he was horrified at the sight can finally see.

There were many bruises at his face, almost to the point where you can't even recognise him as Harry Potter, except if you look at the scar on his forehead which, if you look, you're eyes wouldn't even bother to look, too distracted at the bruises a person's eyes would see. Potter's startling green eyes were full of pain, Draco saw before the other closed them. When Draco tried to softly grab Potter's arm to help him up and rush him to the Hospital Wing, he saw at the corner of his eyes Potter screaming, mouth and eyes wide open and his hands weakly clenched itself curling into a fist.

Startled, he almost drops Potter's head on the floor. He slowly put the pained boy on the floor with comfortable position. He took a deep breath and slowly, very carefully looked at the other's body to assess the damage. He was shocked and horrified at the extent of it. He almost wanted to vomit when he saw a particularly large burn on the other's leg.

Deciding that he shouldn't touch Potter carelessly because of the damage the other got, he rose to his feet and levitated him. Potter turned his eyes on him looking horrified, finally noticing someone was there with him. Draco knows how to read lips as his mother wanted him to know how because it might work for him in future politics, what with people mumbling under their breaths. He saw Potter's lips asking him to not bring him to the Hospital Wing, and to leave him alone as he would heal soon.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Did you see your body? It's almost like a body of … never mind. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing. You'll need proper treatment." Draco said and he really doubt if Potter could hear him with the silencing charm Potter put around himself but apparently, Potter could also read lips because he answered.

"No! I can heal!" Potter said, at least that's what Draco had read but Draco shook his head and stubbornly said no. when he reached the door he paused because he felt Potter's magic reach out to him. He looked at the levitated boy.

"I don't want to be seen" Potter's lips said. Draco nodded and cast a disillusionment charm and walked off out of the tower. He knew the professors could see him in his disillusionment as he was still a student but he didn't care. At least the students wouldn't be able to. And Potter is his top priority for now.

He rushed out of the tower and towards the Hospital Wing. As Draco walked, he passed some students but he ignored them. He knew they wouldn't see him, and they didn't. When he was already going to turn to another corridor just a few steps away from the infirmary, he encountered their professor in Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall stopped and looked at him and the levitated boy.

"What is this, Draco Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Exactly as it looks professor. I am taking Potter to the Hospital Wing." Draco said and rushed towards the Hospital Wing. Professor followed while trying to see Harry Potter to know why Draco needed to levitate him instead of brining him, but she didn't saw him because Potter put a privacy screen around himself – to his amazement because they haven't learned yet how to put up privacy screens.

He immediately opened the door and put Potter on the bed carefully, McGonagall noted. Now, she is really curious.

"What is this? Who is this?" Madam Pomfrey asked coming out of her office when he heard someone opening the door almost like they banged it with a rush. She saw Draco Malfoy carefully putting a levitated body on the bed and she shut her mouth, following the Headmistress' actions and just observed what the Slytherin is doing. After Malfoy was done, he immediately spoke.

"That's Potter. He didn't want to go here so I brought him. You need to tend to him carefully, he's really in a bad shape that I needed to levitate him to not cause any further damage, and for the record," Draco said, seeing as the two wanted to ask if he was the cause of it. "I am not the cause of it."

Hearing Malfoy, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the screened boy's side. They tried to break the screen but it wouldn't budge.

"Harry, do you hear me? We need to tend to your injuries." Madam Pomfrey said softly, as if talking to a reluctant child. Draco saw this and he shook his head, "He put up a silencing spell around himself so he wouldn't hear you"

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply. They tried to tear off the screen but it was futile. Draco chose to help. He asked the two adults to let him handle Potter's reluctance. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall looked at him warily. Draco couldn't blame them. He and Potter are the very essence of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin after all.

He shrugged their stare at him – because he really didn't care about that – and started at what he needed to do to convince Potter to take the privacy screen and silencing charm off.

He remembered how Potter got his attention at the tower before they got out. Potter reached him using his magic so he applied that theory, only he will use his aura and magic infused with some of his consciousness to talk some sense to the idiotic green-eyed Gryffindor.

Because his magic is unstable at the moment, his natural magic erupted in the air almost immediately when he summoned them out of his body. The aura around him changed in a comforting and soothing way that all occupants in the room relaxed when they felt it. Draco didn't notice nor minded the look he received from the two adults and focused his attention at the boy inside the privacy screen.

He doubled his efforts into releasing some of his natural magic again and the two adults inside the room gaped at the tendrils of silver dust sprinkling around the blonde. Although thin, they can still see sprinkles of sparkling silver dust circling around Malfoy and slowly made its way towards the screen.

Draco focused and when his magic and aura entered the screen along with some of his consciousness, he paused. He saw Potter with his mouth tightly shut, as if preventing a scream to escape; his brilliantly green eyes looked at the silver dust curiously and warily. Draco reached out – well, his magic anyway as he is not physically inside – and circled around the lying boy's head while at the same time, made sure that some of the sparkling dust remained in front so as to have a clear view of Harry's face and he spoke in his thoughts, knowing that he will be transmuting what he thought using his magic.

"It's better if you take off the screen Potter. Also the silencing spell. If you won't, you'll only stay here longer. Do you want to stay with Madam Pomfrey?" he asked and he immediately saw Potter's eyes widen at that. No doubt about it, Harry James Potter hated the Hospital Wing and the nagging of the nurse witch. In spite of himself, he smiled fondly. He didn't need Harry to answer him verbally as his eyes alone gave him the answer.

And he wondered why he hadn't noticed how expressive those green eyes were all those years.

He pushed that thought at the back of his mind at the moment, deciding to ponder at all his pile rising questions later when he's free and focused back on Harry. His eyes widen when he realized he had called Potter by his first name inwardly. No, it's Potter.

"Then do it already. They need to see the extent of your … injuries." Malfoy said. He waited for Har – I said no. its Potter. He waited for Potter's response. When he nodded, he nod back in approval and got out of the screen.

When all of his senses returned in him, Draco sat down at the seat behind him. He needed it coz his world was spinning. The use of his magic like that made him slightly exhausted and his mind not functioning properly, a side-effect of what he did perhaps. Madam Pomfrey came towards him and he shook his head slightly, saying he didn't need attention. Basically, he hated earning some attention from the nurse as she's an absolute nagger and worrier. Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed and was about to talk to him when they heard Professor McGonagall gasped.

The nurse immediately rushed towards the bed where the Transfiguration Professor and Harry are and also gasped. Draco already expected this reaction from them. If he, The-Boy-Who-Lived ' s enemy was shocked at what he saw at the tower, what would be the reaction of the professors and Harry's friends? Again, he shook his head when he realized he called Harry by his first name. 'Oh well, never mind.' Draco thought to himself. 'I'll just call him by his first name, at least in my mind.'

He stood up and walked towards the bed, looking at the expressions of the two adults inside.

Professor McGonagall's face looked shocked, not entirely believing that a student had been injured. That word doesn't even come close to it. There is just not a perfect and proper term to call the extent of Harry's injuries. It's … everywhere!

Madam Pomfrey was equally in shock. If not for the remarkably unruly black hair, that startling green eyes, the trademark round glasses and the lightning bolt scar, she wouldn't have recognize that this particular student is Harry Potter.

Harry, after taking down the spells surrounding him passed out almost immediately. He didn't even look around or even took a small glance and had right away passed out. Draco became impatient and said in an unmistakable irritated voice, "Aren't you going to treat him? We are in a hospital wing after all."

After hearing the Slytherin, they snapped out of their shock. Madam Pomfrey took an initial scanning and frowned. After a while, she took a full scan around Harry, her face and expressions changed frequently. A look of utter shock, pained eyes, and horror struck crossed as she finished. Draco and Minerva saw this and had creased their foreheads in curiosity and realization. They looked at her as if asking '_what happened?'_ after the school nurse finished.

"Later. I need to heal him first. You can stay Minerva but you need to go Mr. Malfoy. You need not concern yourself with this." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I found him Madam Pomfrey. I brought him here so I really will concern myself with him." Draco said, crossing both of his arms on his chest. A look of pure impatience and determination mixed on his facial expression. It really is unusual for the blonde to let others see his emotion other than sneering and mockery that Professor McGonagall relented and put a hand on the school nurse' shoulder to stop the oncoming argument.

"Poppy, its okay. Let me talk to him. You need to attend to Mr. Potter now as he needs medical attention."

"Oh! Alright. Talk to him Minerva." The school nurse said before rushing towards her office, probably to take something she needed but obviously, neither the professor nor Draco cared as they were staring at each other.

Professor McGonagall motioned the blonde to follow her as they entered the school nurse's office after she got out and had taken what she need to take inside, having allowed them to stay there and talk while she rushed to the occupied bed. Draco made it plain that he will stay by striding towards the seat in front of the nurse's desk and sat, crossing his arms protectively on his chest and gave a look that plainly says, _'You can't make me leave'_

"Professor, I will not leave until I know what happened to Potter." Draco said in a clear voice after he settled. _'I'm not leaving.'_

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is feeling an ominous headache coming her way. What with Harry Potter's condition and Draco Malfoy's reluctance to leave the Hospital Wing, she sure as hell knew that a headache is a light term for the events coming.<p>

Now that really sound ominous especially when she is cursing in her head already.

She still didn't know what happened to Harry, how he got it and how much is the extent of his … injuries. Minerva sighed, finally feeling her age coming towards her. Harry's injuries weren't just injuries that the boy usually got during his stay here in Hogwarts. The damage on his body weren't innocent at all. Not that the boy's previous injuries were innocent to begin with, but she is sure that kind of bruising is from a beating. And a nasty one at that.

How did he hide it? He was still good and normal at the Welcoming Feast last night.

And now, here is the heir of the Malfoy family, Draco Malfoy. Not that the blonde's staying would inconvenience them as they were sure the blonde wouldn't do anything stupid with a patient inside. The problem is, that said patient is the mortal enemy of the Malfoy heir.

The perfect resemblance of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house.

The exact replica of the feud between the two very different families.

Because the Potter's and Malfoy's never, as in never get along.

And being a teacher for many years, she had seen the rivalry between them and this two are, so far, the worst in the generations of Potter and Malfoy's feud. They not only throw fights mentally and emotionally, they were even more vicious physically, even putting such a passion in their every encounter that they always forgot others around them, involving innocents in their fights and was always sent to the infirmary. Giving them detentions and deducting house points from them didn't even prevent them from their passionate fights, unfortunately.

So, it's perfectly natural for any Professors in this school to separate the two as much as possible and that was the intention she and the school nurse' are doing right now but apparently, Malfoy won't allow it.

Minerva looked at Draco Malfoy sternly as she said, "You need to leave Mr. Malfoy. I know you found and brought him here and were thankful. Without you, who knows what would have happened to him,"_ 'Yeah, who knows.'_ Minerva thought absently before speaking again with the same voice she had earlier. "But we can handle it already from here. We'll tell you about his condition later"

"No." Draco said stubbornly.

"Malfoy—"

"Professor, I will _not_ leave. I want to be here _until _I know his condition." Draco said, even tightening his now close arms on his chest while he said that and Minerva groaned inwardly.

'_This indeed makes me certain an ominous headache is coming my way'_ Minerva grudgingly told herself.

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Draco, while still crossing his arms protectively and looking stubbornly at the Deputy Headmistress, was inwardly debating to himself why he felt the need to stay. Why he <em>even<em> wanted to learn the condition of the Gryffindor's Golden Boy. And he even went so far as to reject his Professor's proposition that he leave and will just be notified about Harry's condition and that just made him confuse about himself.

Because really, he has never, ever concern himself and felt concern for the brunet.

But after some pondering, he finally came to the shocking conclusion that he did, in fact concern himself and felt concern for him. And annoyingly, as he looked back at his actions years earlier, itis _everytime_, especially _whenever_ and _after_ they fight. Shit! Why hadn't he realized it sooner?

But of course, he knew better than to let his Professor see the conflict inside him. So he remained stubborn.

After what it felt like hours of silence, as his mind didn't actually focused his attention on his Professor caz he's still locked up on his mind furiously searching the times when he felt his concern for the man he hated the most – well, except for the shuffling and rushing sound the school nurse is doing behind the office door - Professor McGonagall finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Excuse me Professor?" Draco asked, confused as to what his Professor is asking. His mind is just slowly returning back into the present – thanks to that mind puzzling discovery - and it still didn't process quite well what his Professor is asking. He heard her sigh.

"I asked you why? Why do you want to know, even going so far as to stay?" she elaborated and now, Draco finally understood what she was asking him. As he himself was asking that question, he racked his mind to answer her without betraying that he didn't even know the answer himself.

And he didn't exactly wonder why she asked. That would be the exact same thing others would have asked him. Staying in the same place as _Potter_ would have been the last thing a _Malfoy_ would want and that is a common knowledge for everyone at Hogwarts.

But now, that common knowledge everyone knows would change, Draco thinks. Because now, he don't call the brunet Potter anymore but Harry – at least in his head – and Draco suspected that what he will learn about The-Boy-Who-Lived will change his resentment towards the brunet.

"If you don't mind me answering frankly Professor, I would say that it's none of your mind's business." Draco simply said, not caring the least if he's being disrespectful to the teacher who is going to give him marks for one of his subjects as he was too concerned about his own thoughts to care.

"I do mind Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall all but drawled, giving him a stern and warning look that clearly says to respect her.

"Then I'll put it on polite words while still being frank Professor," Draco started, looking directly at his teacher with a look that undoubtedly will put the Deputy Headmistress into what he wanted her to think, that she should not butt in to his business. "Please accept my answer that I do not want to answer your question." _'because its personal' _Draco added in inside his head.

"Then I will not press you some answers as there is a possibility you will receive my detention and at the same time lose points for your house and it wasn't even classes time yet." She said and Draco sighed. She finally understood the look he gave her.

They look at each other some more minutes before Professor McGonagall sighed and jerked her head towards the door. Draco, getting the message stood up immediately and followed the Gryffindor's Head of House out of the office. As they walk towards Harry's bed, they saw the school nurse busily nursing the brunet to health. They offered help but was rejected nicely as the nurse said she's almost done. They took a seat 5 step away from the bed and waited.

After a minute of waiting, the school nurse finally strode towards them and also sat opposite the seat they took a while ago.

"Well?"

"It's terrible. I don't even know how he got by another day with that kind of abuse." Madam Pomfrey said in a tired and pained voice and Professor McGonagall and Draco's ears perked up at the statement and the intonation of the nurse's voice.

"What do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked. Even though she understood what the nurse witch said, that Harry's condition is not good as she already figured it out, she still wants clarification and when she glanced towards the blonde's direction, she saw that Draco also wanted to know.

"As I said Minerva, terrible. I'm even wondering how he was able to use his magic. Using magic at his condition should not be possible. It will only aggravate his already worst condition."

"That bad?" Minerva asked incredulously. Draco was frowning as he didn't know how using magic should not be possible. They saw Madam Pomfrey nod.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking Professor, but why?" Draco asked quietly and for the first time, Madam Pomfrey looked at him with understanding in her eyes, she didn't even comment or bothered asking why he was still in there.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not surprised you don't know as only a handful of people knew about this, or rather, only a handful of people bother to ever know why." Madam Pomfrey said to him. When she saw that Draco Malfoy is willing to know why and expressed his interest to listen, she opened her mouth to start but was interrupted by Minerva McGonagall.

"Wait Poppy, we should call Professor Dumbledore here with us. He needs to know."

"No." Minerva heard with clearly two voices and it was from Draco Malfoy and Poppy Pomfrey. She looked at them and Draco and Poppy looked at each other then back at her. She raised one eyebrow, silently asking why to the school nurse. She already know why Malfoy said no as the Malfoy's didn't trust Dumbledore but Poppy?

"We should not tell the Headmaster, Minerva. Let's talk about this ourselves first and decide if we should tell him" she answered and Minerva looked at her oddly.

"We should not tell? Talk to ourselves first? Then Draco Malfoy should leave—"

"As I said Professor, I'm not leaving. And even if you manage to somehow kick me out of here, I have my ways to know what you are talking about even if there are wards and silencing charms around you when you talk. So, it's still useless." Draco said politely, even when inside he was seething because his Professor wanted and insisted for him to leave. He wanted to know Harry's condition badly and he didn't even know why.

"How would you do that?" Professor McGonagall asked incredulously and Draco smirked smugly before replying in his slightly arrogant tone. "I am a Malfoy"

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva shook her head at the blonde's simple yet rich statement.<p>

Indeed, he is a Malfoy and he has many resources. Although she didn't know what and how he would be able to pull it and was tempted to know by really kicking him out, she don't fancy wanting to see a destruction or something like that. Her mind is already giving her a headache by procuring a very vivid image of a certain blonde outside the Hospital Wing casting some spells enabling him to hear everything inside and after that was over, the building would then collapse.

Though that's unorthodox and rather disturbing in a normal working mind – and she's not even normal – she still found herself believing the blonde is a Malfoy and a Malfoy would do anything to achieve what they wanted. Even if she knew that Malfoy's are discreet, she wouldn't take her chances so instead, she ignored the answer the Slytherin gave her and turned her attention towards the school nurse, acutely aware of the grin Draco Malfoy is wearing.

"Alright Poppy, we'll talk to ourselves first but you must tell me why we shouldn't tell Dumbledore yet."

* * *

><p>. . . . .<p>

* * *

><p>Poppy Pomfrey, School Nurse of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is having a hard day today.<p>

She thought she wouldn't do any work or much work today as it is still a Saturday morning and there is still one day left for school to start but now, she don't know.

She never had a student in the Hospital Wing staying almost frequently like a mantra from year one to year six like Harry James Potter (except for when the Weasley twins were still studying and that time with the Marauders) and school term isn't even beginning yet!

First that time when You-Know-Who was at the back of Quirell's head and Harry had fought. Second the basilisk in the boy's second year, then the run-in with the dementors and falling nearly a hundred and fifty feet in his third year, the Triwizard Tournament where he was picked as the fourth champion by the goblet of fire and also witnessing the death of his fellow student wizard and the return of the dark lord. Lastly, that break-in in the Department of Mysteries (that's the only thing she knew) and now this?

It's a miracle he's still alive!

"Alright Minerva, but I'll tell you along the way while I'm explaining some things to Draco" she said and when she looked at the blonde, looking if he is disturbed with her calling him by his first name but she saw him smile warmly and she returned it. Poppy didn't know why but she surely feels comfortable around the Slytherin now than before.

Maybe it is because of the lack of the usual sneer and the genuine concern the blonde had for Harry.

"Well Draco, using magic with that degree of abuse shouldn't be possible because it will disturb our magical flow."

"Magical flow?"

"Yes. Our magical flow is connected with every fibre and every cell in our entire body and that flow, along with our nerves is connected with our magical core. What do you think will happen if our magical core is disturbed?"

"It depends on how much our magical core is disturbed ma'am" Draco said after pondering on the question thrown at him.

"Let's say … greatly disturbed. Like our magical flow is … clogged or had gone awry. Remember that magical flow is connected with our cells and nerves and fibres and all of it is connected to our magical core, what do you think?"

Draco's mind wondered off to answer the witch's question. Then, his mind clouded and a sudden realization started to spread on his face and he looked at the nurse' witch in horror. The gravity of Harry's condition is now slowly sinking onto his brain.

"Y-you mean …"

"Yes Draco. If what you're thinking is the same as mine then it's a yes. Tell me, what _are_ you thinking?"

"That Harry will lose the ability to use magic and he will become a squib. That the abuse he has taken disturbed his magical core greatly that it will be … destroyed?" Draco said the last word uncertainly, not sure if he had answered correctly. If he's theory is correct, then that should have been what happened. He looked at the nurse' witch intently and he saw her nod. He wasn't sure what in his theory is correct so he listened.

"You're right Draco, he will lose his ability to use magic, but that's not all. That's not the worst thing that could have happened—"

"What do you mean Poppy? I thought that was it?" Minerva asked sharply and Poppy sighed. _'Now I have to explain it to two people.'_

"No Minerva, that's not all. Base on the series of tests I did to Harry's body, I can say that that's not what we should be afraid of. Harry is powerful so his magical flow is also powerful. Because of that, the sudden loss of his magical flow will leave his body in total need. The natural flow non-magical being possess will only deteriorate his body. Slowly, he will feel his life slipping out of his body. Pain is a usual occurrence in him."

"Why? It's only a natural flow—"

"That's exactly it Minerva. It's only a natural flow."

"What do you mean by that's exactly it? So you're saying that I'm correct in my assumption that the natural flow won't be able to deteriorate Harry's body? I mean, come on Poppy, you said it yourself, Harry is powerful. The natural flow won't be enough to deteriorate a human being's body, let alone him." Minerva said and Draco nodded. It's true. It's absurd to even think that natural flow is the cause of Harry's deterioration, if that were to happen.

"Yes, I know. Harry is powerful, no denying that. But that will be the cause of his deterioration." Poppy said but seeing that her listeners were looking at her quite lost, she elaborated.

"Harry's core is powerful so it releases powerful magical flow to travel in his body. Now, if his magical flow is lost, then it's the same as losing his life. His body is so used to magical flow that the instant the natural flow replaces his magical flow, his body will sip it to provide the usual amount of energy the magical flow was providing his body.

The sipping his body is doing will leave him lacking of necessary flows a body of a living being should be having and deterioration will begin. The natural flow isn't like our magical flow that it has something that gives it off like the magical core. The natural flow is just a flow that recycles itself to provide usual necessities. But Harry's body isn't like the usual body of normal humans."

"But-But how could his body sip his natural flow? A body of a human being who isn't magically gifted or whose magical core is destroyed wouldn't be able to do that!" Minerva said. Poppy took a glance to the Slytherin blonde and she saw him listening intently. No doubt having the same question as the woman in front of her.

"Yes Minerva, I know. But did I say that Harry's magical core will be destroyed?" she said patiently and he saw the two of her listeners looking at her in shock.

"You mean to say … his magical core…"

"Yes. That degree of abuse isn't enough for Harry's magical core to be destroyed. It is very much intact. One needs to greatly do him some harm to be able to do it. And one need to be a powerful wizard or witch considering how magically gifted Harry is." She said and her two listeners fell into uncomfortable silence. Finally, Draco spoke.

"Then, what will happen if his core is indeed destroyed? I mean, Har-Potter is powerful, if not then how could he defeat and how will he defeat the Dark Lord? With everything I am hearing right now, I can't even imagine what would have happened if his magical core is indeed destroyed." Draco said and two heads and two pairs of eyes looked at him strangely and it made him uncomfortable. He was about to put up a defensive stance when Professor McGonagall turned her head to look at the school nurse, eyes looking at the other woman questioningly and Madam Pomfrey answered.

"That's the ironic thing Draco. If his magical core were indeed destroyed, he won't feel anything. When he wakes, all his knowledge about magic is destroyed to be replaced by the knowledge a muggle child his age should have been possessing if he weren't a wizard. Perhaps he'd gain even more knowledge than usual because of his magical core. All the people he knew who possess magic will be erased from his mind.

He won't be able to remember every single one of them, except for the people who are emotionally too close to him. His magical core is like a sentient being. It will make sure that Harry can live a normal life in the muggle society without it. If I am the one who will choose which of the two inevitable situations he should experience if that were to happen, I'd rather choose for his magical core to be destroyed."

"But-but ma'am, isn't our magical core connected to every fibre and every cell in our entire body? If our core is destroyed, then our body should be suffering also!" Draco said, confusion evident on his voice. Even Minerva is looking at her for answer.

"Draco, I told you earlier. Harry's core is different, entirely different from us. It's sentient. It's thinking. It will make sure that its holder won't be harmed should it be destroyed. That means when it's destroyed, the connections it has with its holder's body will be gone. The body of the holder won't feel any harm done except for what his core wanted him to experience."

"And … he'll be left without any ability to use magic?" McGonagall asked and she nodded. She watched as the two people in front of her looked at her in shock and horror.

She can't blame them, really. She can understand what is running through their minds. A wizard or a witch who becomes incapable of using magic or people who are squib really will feel that their life isn't worth living for anymore if their magic is lost. Magic is their life so without it, for them, life is meaningless.

But it's different for Harry.

He will have no recollection of anything, nothing at all. From the first time he received his Hogwarts letter till this day. His magical core will make sure he forgot everything that includes magic to avoid its holder to feel unnecessary pain, physically or mentally. It will make sure that before it is destroyed, his knowledge about everything involving magic will be replaced by everything involving knowledge muggle has, even going so far as to have higher knowledge than children his age to assure that its holder will be able to live a normal life.

And she told them exactly that.

"That's true. He won't remember anything so at least that will make his life good." Minerva said.

"Umm, that won't really happen won't it? I mean, were only talking about this to know how serious Potter's condition is, right?" Draco said and there's something in his voice that had the nurse witch's attention focus onto him entirely but his face only has genuine concern.

"Yes child. Do not worry. We are talking about it just to let you know what Harry's life would have been like if the disturbance really did happened." Madam Pomfrey said and Draco let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked at Madam Pomfrey. Then, the school nurse spoke.

"I'm sorry for being rude Draco but I need to discuss some things with the Deputy Headmistress if that is okay with you?" She said and Draco nodded stiffly. He knew instantly what they wanted him to do when the nurse witch called Professor McGonagall by her official title. Leave. They wanted to discuss something that he should not be hearing so he stood up and walked towards the door.

When he opened the door, someone called out his name and he turned around to give his full attention to the witch who called him back.

"Don't tell the Headmaster about what happened and what you know, all right Draco?" Madam Pomfrey asked and he nodded._ 'As if I'd ever tell that old coot. I don't even like him'_

"Yes madam. But I'll tell his friends about what happened. Is that alright?" he asked and he received a nod. He turned around again. He took a deep breath before walking outside the Hospital Wing. He walk out of the door immediately as he wanted to talk to Harry's friends. He wanted to know if they knew about Harry's abuse, but then he stopped after taking five steps away from the door.

He was insanely curious as to what they wanted to talk about that he wanted to know badly. Something inside him is saying that he should listen and he knew instantly that that was his instinct talking to him and he obliged. He had long trusted his instincts and it always is right. After feeling that a silencing spell was cast around the room, he muttered his own spell that he created and perfected. A mist shot out of his wand and made its ways to the openings the door.

It was a spell he'd been creating for four years now. With careful adjusting and calculating, and with rigorous research, he finally created a spell that will allow him to hear a conversation in a room where he casted it even with silencing spells cast in the room. What's good is that he can hear the conversation wherever he is. The only restriction is that he should stay in the property of where he casted the spell. He hastily walked away after casting the spell as he heard footsteps just a few feet away from him.

He was walking at the corridors of Hogwarts slowly, not really paying attention to any people he encountered as he concentrated on eavesdropping at the conversation held inside the Hospital Wing.

"… _is absurd!"_

"_No it isn't. Think Minerva. Think. Stop thinking about what you wanted to believe and look and listen carefully to the facts in front of you."_

"_What do you mean? I am looking at the facts. Stop trying to make him look bad in my eyes Poppy."_ Draco heard Professor McGonagall's voice harden and he instantly became curious as to now who this 'him' they were talking about.

"_I am not trying to Minerva! Will you listen to me first?"_ Draco heard Madam Pomfrey snap and he winced at the sharpness of the tone.

"_Fine."_

"_I can see you're unwilling to open your mind. Well then, let's start from the basic. Who took Harry to his muggle relatives? It's Dumbledore isn't it?"_

'So the 'him' they were talking about is that old coot.' Draco thought.

"_Yes, but he gave him to them because they are needed for the protection ward he would set up for Harry!"_

"_Tell me Minerva, what kind of protective ward did the Headmaster put? Did he really casted a spell?"_

"_Of course! I was there!"_

"_Then what is it? You should have recognize it if you knew that he really did cast a protective ward right?"_

Silence.

"_Well?"_

"_It's the Blood Ward."_

"_What kind of Blood Ward, Minerva?"_ Draco heard Madam Pomfrey's voice said softly.

"_There are other kinds of Blood Ward?"_

"_Yes."_

Draco gasped. He didn't know, didn't have any idea that there are different kinds of Blood Ward. He listened intently as he wanted to now what other kinds of Blood Ward there is aside from the one they all knew. He didn't even care when someone would leave some nasty remarks when he's walking in the corridors.

"_What is it? And why wasn't I informed about this?"_

"_Probably because no one wanted you to know and also, only a handful of wizards and witches knew about this. Blood wards are ancient protection Minerva. Now, there are three kinds of Blood Ward. The first one is the one we all know and the most common one as it's the simplest of all. It's the kind of Blood Ward where the two relatives have the same blood running through their veins and magic will recognize them as one. With just a flick of magic, a protective ward is cast—"_

"_That's it! That's the kind of Blood Ward he casted! I'm sure of it."_

"_No Minerva, that is not."_

"_How could you know that? You weren't there!"_

"_No, I am not but I know that's not it. There is still a protection ward in their house right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then that's not it. Wait Minerva, listen to me first." _Draco heard the nurse' voice rose before it settled into a normal one._ "There is a condition to that spell."_

"_What? A condition?"_

"_Yes. What we didn't know is that, that ward is only effective if there is unconditional love and trust between the two relatives. The degree of trust the two has for each other sets up the ward protecting them from evil and people who have harmful intentions and seeing the condition Mr. Potter is in, I'd say there is no love and trust in that family so the ward should have been set down or broken._

"_Now, the second one is when two people whose bloods are not related. Two different people who are not related can set up a protection wards using both of their blood. But this isn't the one Dumbledore did as this needs a ritual._

"_So, I'm thinking this very ancient and dangerous last one is the Blood Ward he casted. Very ancient because this is the first Blood Ward created hundreds of centuries ago. And dangerous in a sense because this is like having a sacrificial lamb."_

"_What?"_

'What?' Draco thought at the same time as Professor McGonagall's shocked voice resounded in his ear.

"_Yes, a sacrificial lamb. This didn't need any rituals at all. All one needs is a sacrifice, a magical being of course, to take a huge amount of blood, forcefully. Then, with a flick of magic, the blood turns into a mist and surrounds the area with it and a protection ward is cast. If the area is big, then the amount of blood needed should be much also to cover all the area."_

"_So you mean to say if it's a big area, then even if the sacrifice died the blood should be taken nonetheless?"_

"_Yes."_

Silence.

But Draco's heart is beating wildly in his chest and that's all he heard. He didn't heard the footsteps around him, the voices or chatters around him. He was completely in his own world, walking at the Hogwarts' corridor slowly, as if lost.

_"So does that mean that, from the very beginning, Harry's life is already in danger from Dumbledore?"_

_"That's what I was thinking. Were lucky the property is not that huge or infant Harry would have died. And also, I think his magical core and the ancient protection Lily casted on Harry prevented him from dying from blood loss."_

"_Ok Poppy, you got my attention, and I'm certainly believing you right now. But I want to know. How did you know about the different kinds of Blood Wards? You don't live in ancient times, and I don't think ancient purebloods would ever tell you about it so how'd you come across that kind of information?"_

Silence.

"_Well? Tell me Poppy. I need to know if you want me to believe all of what you said."_

"_Okay, I'll tell you about it but you must not tell a soul about what we're talking about here. What we discussed must remain within us and if I wanted everyone to know, I will decide."_

"_Alright. Trust me, I won't tell anyone."_

"_From the Ravenclaw Founder, Rowena Ravenclaw."_

"_What?"_

'What?' again, that thought crossed the same time as his Professors voice resounded.

"_What do you mean from the founder? The founders are not here! Not in this time! Or did you—"_

"_No, I did not go back through time. I found Ravenclaw's portrait accidentally at the Room of Requirement when I was agitated to know about Blood Wards."_

"_Where is it? Is the portrait still on the Room of Requirement?"_

"_No. The Headmaster destroyed it."_

"_What?"_

Now, Draco is too tired to even think of having the same question as his Professor and he didn't exactly see a humour at the same questions he and Professor were saying. He only saw the gravity of the information's he had gathered and will still gather.

"_Dumbledore destroyed it. I saw him do it inside the Room of Requirement the same day as I discovered the portrait."_

Silence.

"_Tell me. What made you do an investigation? If you had come across this, then that means you had investigated. What made you do it?"_

"_It was Harry. I was curious about him the first day I saw him. He was too small and too skinny for children his age and I was concerned coz I didn't have a student who always visits in here every year to heal an injury. I have been monitoring him and whenever he do come, I always make a fuss, maybe that's why he hated hospitals very much._

"_Remember the time when he was picked as the fourth Triwizard Champion? It was after the final task, after the ordeal he had with Barty Crouch Jr., and the rebirth of You-Know-Who, I gave him a dreamless potion. He was so distressed he didn't give a huge fight on drinking the potion when he hated it._

"_It was there I ran a test to him thoroughly, from inside and out. I have the excuse that I need to do it to know the extent of his injuries from the task, although that was partially true so I didn't lie. Did you know what I discovered?"_

Silence.

Draco waited with bated breath to know what the witch had discovered that made her want to do a full investigation.

"_He's already in bad condition during his fourth year Minerva. No, scratch that. It's already worse. If I didn't heal him that time, his life would be in danger now. His bones were almost decayed. It's only because of his core that his bones is still fully capable of moving. His magic is what's making his body still in contact. I had to give him an elven healing potion for him to get better."_

"_An elven potion? You possess an elven potion Poppy?"_

"_Yes Minerva, I do."_

"_And you felt the need to give Harry an elven health potion?"_

"_Yes. Our own health potion isn't enough for his bones to heal. I only have 6 drops of it and that's all it took for his physical injury, inside and out, to heal. The potion even attempted to heal him mentally and emotionally but it still wasn't enough. Until now, he's not in his topmost health."_

Draco's eyes widened in utter shock and enraged disbelief. The school nurse possesses an elven potion? That's unbelievable! Elven potion is a sought after potion in the whole magical community, especially the elven health potion. 3 drops and all physical injury, inside and out, no matter how big it is, is enough for the injury to heal! And the nurse is saying 6 drops is what it took for harry's injury to heal?

He didn't know that he'd stopped walking, or that many students were looking at him oddly. He didn't concentrate on his surroundings at all and instead his mind was running inside his head. His heart is beating wildly now and he had to close his eyes and breathe deeply to calm his nerves. He didn't know why he felt angry in behalf of his mortal enemy.

He didn't wish to know more so he walked again, slowly. Looking at his surroundings to distract his mind but unfortunately, his spell is still in effect as the spell only stops when the people inside the room has the intention of leaving. And he didn't want to leave the castle for some reason he didn't know.

"_How is Dumbledore related to all this? Or is he not related at all?"_

"_Unfortunately Minerva, he is related. When I investigated, I visited Harry's uncle in his office and did a legilimens on him – yes, I know how – I didn't find anything in his mind that would betray Dumbledore's presence and I was desperate to know why my instincts tell me that Dumbledore is not to be trusted so I visited their house, casting a disillusionment charm on myself._

"_When I arrived, I immediately felt something. I felt traces of Dumbledore's magical signature inside the house but it's not natural. It's like the traces were forcefully erased, like the owner is trying to erase his presence inside the house like he didn't want anyone to trace his magic. But I felt it._

"_It's too heavy. That only means one thing, he's been coming there almost frequently. That means, he must have seen Harry's relatives beating him up but he didn't do anything. If ever he did, he would tell the order, right? But he didn't tell us. I suspect he didn't want any of us to know. I'm glad I had suspected Harry's case, if not, I don't know what would have happened."_

"_So, Dumbledore knew all of this? All of what happened?"_

"_That's what I think."_

Draco again had stopped walking. He was now standing at the center of the corridor and the students walking who saw him stops and looks. Some even called him. But he didn't care, he didn't give a damn what those people will think of him. He was now shaking from anger and he had to close his fist until his knuckles were white from his grip. He didn't even attempt to move. One move might set him off to that old bastards' office and tear him off to shreads.

But that wasn't what he was afraid off.

He was afraid of his angers' intensity. He had never felt like this in his entire life.

"_You need to go now Minerva. The Headmaster might suspect that something happened if you were gone."_

"_But he'll know Poppy. I think Harry will still be sleeping when the class starts!"_

"_let me worry about that. He should not know that you already knew what happened to Harry. Can you protect your mind from foreign probing?"_

"_Yes. I asked Severus to teach me occlumency last year to protect my mind. Although it never crossed my mind that I'll be protecting it from Dumbledore."_ Draco heard his Professor said and then, two voices chuckled wryly at the dry humour.

When a presence neared the door, his spell broke and his connections to the Hospital Wing is now gone. Finally, he lifted his gaze to look around him and saw that many students from different year has surrounded him. He sneered at all of them and walked gracefully, the crowd dispersed at once and he decided to go to the library where the muggle-born friend of Harry is.

Draco will find out everything there is to know about the Gryffindor Golden Boy, and the start is to his friends.

He just hope the first person he approaches is civil enough to tolerate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Well? How was it? was that confusing? Did the information I put in here too much? If you ever have questions, please feel free to question me or PM me and I'd gladly answer.

And readers, please do me a favor and leave some reviews. Thanks!


End file.
